


Fidget Toy

by bookscorpion



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: 12 Days of Kinkmas, 12 Days of Kinkmas 2019, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Vibrators, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: It's clearly a struggle for Geralt to keep still and listen. He tries but he can't stop fidgeting. Keening almost silently, he keeps shifting and squirming. He tugs his hands between Duncan and himself so he doesn't touch anything he's not supposed to touch.With a sigh, Duncan puts the book aside. 'Your mind clearly isn't on this. Do I need to tie you to a chair to make you keep still?'Geralt gets an introduction to vibrators and to the fact that Duncan is an annoyingly patient man.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Duncan Wu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Fidget Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BawdyBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/gifts).



'Bend over.' Duncan has Geralt trapped between himself and the foot board to the bed.

Obediently, Geralt holds on to the foot board and leans on it, allows Duncan to pull down his leathers and underwear around his knees. Duncan enjoys the little gasp when he slips his hand between Geralt's legs.

'Stay.' Duncan knows exactly what he wants and only spends time rummaging around in the nightstand to let Geralt wait. It's something Geralt doesn't do well and Duncan intends to put that to the test today.

After slicking it up with lube, Duncan pushes the anal plug into Geralt, tugs it halfway out, presses it in completely. He keeps that up for a while, hefts Geralt's balls in his other hand and fondles them. The muscles on Geralt's back move very enticingly when he grabs the bed harder and arches into Duncan's gentle thrusts.

With his palm, Duncan holds the plug in place for a moment before giving a ringing slap to Geralt's ass. 'You can get dressed again. Come join me in the living room.'

He has to bite down on his cheek to keep from laughing at Geralt's dismayed expression at being left like this and at the problem of fitting his stiff cock into his pants again. Duncan leaves him to it.

When Geralt does join him in the other room, he moves gingerly, obviously getting used to the plug in his ass and trying not to put too much pressure on his trapped cock. Duncan has washed his hands in the meantime and pats the couch next to himself. 

'Sit with me.' He has a book in hand, a finger between the pages where they stopped reading last night. 'We can read for a bit before I have to go prepare dinner.'

Geralt clearly wants to ask or maybe even protest but he thinks better of it and nestles into Duncan, curled up against his chest. Stretched out on the couch between Duncan's legs, Geralt settles down with a sigh.

Duncan opens the book and starts to read aloud. It's something they do regularly and they both enjoy it but right now, he is perfectly aware it's torture for Geralt.

_When I found that I was a prisoner a sort of wild feeling came over me. I rushed up and down the stairs, trying every door and peering out of every window I could find; but after a little the conviction of my helplessness over-powered all other feelings. When I look back after a few hours I think I must have been mad for the time, for I behaved much as a rat does in a trap. When, however, the conviction had come to me that I was helpless I sat down quietly—as quietly as I have ever done anything in my life—and began to think over what was best to be done._

He pets Geralt with his free hand, tracing circles in the soft stubble of Geralt's undercut. Before turning the page, he gestures to call up the app controlling the plug and activates the vibration on the second to lowest setting. 

Geralt flinches and makes a noise bordering on a squeak. 'What-'

'Sshh. Don't make me lose my place. Keep still.' Duncan pushes his hand under Geralt's shirt and starts to caress his flank and his chest. He continues reading as if nothing happened at all. 

It's clearly a struggle for Geralt to keep still and listen. He tries but he can't stop fidgeting. Keening almost silently, he keeps shifting and squirming. He tugs his hands between Duncan and himself so he doesn't touch anything he's not supposed to touch.

With a sigh, Duncan puts the book aside. 'Your mind clearly isn't on this. Do I need to tie you to a chair to make you keep still?'

Pushing himself up to face Duncan, the look of relief on Geralt's face is palpable. 'Please! Help me-'

'Fine. You can go and choose a chair in the kitchen. Sit on it and wait for me.' Duncan gives Geralt a last squeeze and watches him go. He turns the vibration to the next setting and almost laughs out loud when Geralt jumps midstep at the sensation.

Returning with a few coils of rope, he finds Geralt in the kitchen, on a chair placed carefully so he has a good view of the room. The chair creaks quietly as Geralt shifts his weight. 

Duncan routinely wraps Geralt in the ropes so he's securely tied to the chair, can't move arms or legs. It won't keep him from fidgeting and that's not Duncan's intention anyway. 

When he's done, he pushes Geralt's head forward to gently bite the back of his neck before stepping in front of him. 'Right. I need to make a start on dinner. You stay here and behave.'

'But-' Geralt closes his mouth after one look at Duncan's face. 

Duncan ignores Geralt while he chops vegetables. He does watch him from the corner of his eye and grins to himself. Geralt tries but he _moves_ \- he keeps shifting around on the chair, wiggles his fingers and he's already breathing hard.

'-please, I can't do this, please touch me-' Geralt's voice is low, barely audible over the sound of the knife on the cutting board, but Duncan hears him perfectly.

'Not right now. You need to have a little more patience, I need to finish this.' It's not even a lie, at least not an outright one. A quick gesture lets the plug vibrate at another rhythm and draws a loud moan from Geralt.

There's silence from Geralt for a whole minute. 

'Please, this is not what I want. I want your cock, not a toy!' Desperation has apparently made Geralt reckless.

Duncan puts the knife aside and turns to face him. 'Unfortunately for you, this is not about what _you_ want in any way. Now, be good and let me finish.'

He relents, washes his hands and comes over to hunker down in front of Geralt. There's a bulge in Geralt's leathers that looks very uncomfortable and Duncan gives it a squeeze, rubs his palm over it. With a groan, Geralt tips his head back and tries to move his hips forward into Duncan's touch. His cock is hard and hot even through the leather.

'I'm sorry, Sir. I know it's not about me. I just can't help myself.' Geralt slumps when Duncan pulls his hand away.

'I can see that.' With a last pat to Geralt's cock, Duncan goes and finishes preparing dinner. Once everything is set to simmer, he turns back to Geralt who is by now glassy-eyed, his breathing rapid.

Duncan unties him and tilts his head back into a kiss. 'You did well. Time for your reward.' 

Geralt hungrily answers the kiss and Duncan pushes his tongue into Geralt's mouth, licks over his lips when he breaks off the kiss. 

When Duncan picks him up, Geralt clings to him with all limbs, his face pressed against Duncan's neck. He doesn't let go until Duncan has carried him into the bedroom and orders him to. Legs a bit wobbly, he holds on to Duncan with one hand, easily follows Duncan's gentle pushes and prods as Duncan undresses him. 

Skin flushed red and shining with sweat, Geralt puts his hands behind his back once he is naked and spreads his legs, without being told to. Duncan gives a hum of appreciation and runs his palms over Geralt's body, following his muscles, firm under soft skin run through with scars. 

He lets Geralt wait for a little longer while he undresses and then grabs him from behind to throw him on the bed. Geralt bounces on the mattress with a startled gasp, catching himself by throwing out his arms and legs. Duncan follows, stalks Geralt on all fours until he's crouched over him, holding Geralt's wrists down with one hand. With his free hand, he reaches down to slowly stroke Geralt's cock.

It makes Geralt shiver all over and he thrusts upward into Duncan's hand. 'Please, Sir, I need your cock! Please take me-' A squeeze to the tip pf his cock turns his words into a strangled cry.

'Turn over.' Duncan shuts the vibration off with a wave and pulls the plug out of Geralt's readily offered ass. He slips two fingers into Geralt in its stead and fucks him, torturously slow. 'Get me the lube.'

The way Geralt lies, he can _just_ reach the night stand and open the drawer if he stretches without moving away from Duncan. While he's rummaging around blindly in the drawer, Duncan picks up the pace. With a loud clatter, the lube bottle slips out of Geralt's fingers and he has to try again, all while Duncan gives his ass a hard fingerfucking.

Finally, Geralt has the bottle and offers it to Duncan, arm stretched out backwards. His breathing has grown ragged and he's rutting into the sheets to get friction, fucks himself on Duncan's fingers. When Duncan pulls out, Geralt gives a drawn-out whine. Pressing his slicked up cock against Geralt's hole, Duncan crouches over him again.

'Keep still, whore. You're not here to pleasure yourself.' Duncan bites down on Geralt's neck, growls deep in his chest. Geralt's sweat is salty on his tongue, leaves a bitter tang. With a slow thrust, Duncan pushes into Geralt's ass, doesn't stop until he bottoms out.

'Look at you, such a good whore for me. You can come, while I have my cock in your ass. Don't think I'll make you after I'm done.' His words only draw a whimper from Geralt and a loud gasp when he pulls back and thrusts in again, as hard as he can. 

With Duncan rutting into him, Geralt clings to the mattress, hands grasping at the sheets, to keep himself in place. Every thrust pushes the air out of him and he's left fighting for breath. Duncan grabs Geralt's ponytail and forces him to arch his back upwards until he's propped up on his elbows, head tipped back painfully wide.

Geralt has his eyes squeezed shut, shuddering and moaning. He tries to fuck back into Duncan but Duncan's weight on top of him keeps him down. Suddenly, he arches his back even harder, his ass clamping down on Duncan's cock and he stills, crying out with pleasure.

Duncan drops him on the mattress, leans on Geralt's wrists with both hands and chases his own pleasure. With Geralt writhing under him in the aftershocks of his orgasm, completely at Duncan's mercy, it's only a few thrusts more before Duncan comes with a breathless cry. 

Hot and icy waves of pleasure run over him as he spills himself in Geralt and his arms give out. He collapsed on top of Geralt, catching himself on his elbows at the last moment. With his face pressed into the back of Geralt's neck, Duncan gasps helplessly.

He rolls off of Geralt with a groan and cradles him to his chest, wraps his legs around Geralt's. '-s' good f'r me-' 

Geralt only clings to him, gives him a hard squeeze and they doze for a while. Duncan finally rolls off the bed, knowing that sleep will claim him if he doesn't and goes to get a washcloth and a bowl of warm water. Geralt flops over on his back, limp and boneless, and blinks slowly up at Duncan. He readily spreads his legs so Duncan can clean him up and reaches out for him, tries to pull him back into bed.

'I'll be right back, just need to check on the food.' Duncan doesn't bother to dress for that, just switches off the stove, gets a bottle of water and then crawls back into bed. Geralt rolls into his arms, back pressed against Duncan's chest and gives a long, contented sigh. 

'Thank you.' Duncan noses into Geralt's hair, breathing in the scent of juniper. 'You look so amazing when you're all desperate.'

All he gets in reply is a low hum but Geralt pulls Duncan's hand even harder against his chest and nestles into him. It's all the answer Duncan needs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to and set a little later than [Orkish Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695814/chapters/49159487)
> 
> For [BawdyBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean) \- I am so glad we started writing collabs!!
> 
> Written for the 12 Days of Kinkmas prompt challenge for the [r/Fanfiction Discord](https://discordapp.com/invite/P9VRuDk)


End file.
